


All That Matters

by MysteriousMidnight



Series: Dear Evan Hansen One Shots [10]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: All The Usual Warnings for Dear Evan Hansen, Although I don't think there are any for this, Bisexual Connor, Coming Out, Fluff, Gay Miguel, Its mostly just a cute coming out story, Kleinguel, Kleinguel is Jared and Miguel, M/M, Maybe a small bit of angst, Miconman, Miconman is Miguel and Connor and Jared, Multi, One Shot, Other, Pansexual Jared, The Kleinman's Are The Best Parents, kleinphy, soft connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMidnight/pseuds/MysteriousMidnight
Summary: Jared, Connor and Miguel have been dating for 8 months. Jared is ready to come out to his parents, and tell them about his boyfriends.
Relationships: Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy, Jared Kleinman/Miguel, Miguel/Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen)
Series: Dear Evan Hansen One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757371
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	All That Matters

“What time will your parents be home?”

Jared glanced at the clock. “Probably in the next few minutes.”

Miguel wrapped his arm around Jared, pulling him close; he was shaking a little bit.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Connor asked, rubbing Jared’s leg. “You know we won’t push you if you aren’t.”

Jared hesitated but nodded. “We’ve been dating, like, 8 months. I want them to know. You guys are too important to me; I don’t want to keep pretending we’re just friends around them.”

Miguel kissed the side of Jared’s head. Jared sank into him, resting his head on Miguel’s shoulder.

“We support you no matter what you say, you know that, right?” Connor reminded him. “Even if you change your mind and don’t want to tell them. We love you.”

“I love you guys, too. So much. I don’t want to h-“

A key scraped in the lock. They sprang apart and stood up, Miguel and Connor standing slightly behind Jared as his parents entered the house.

Mr. and Mrs. Kleinman smiled at them, glancing uncertainly at each other for a second, before hanging their coats up and making their way into the living room.

“Hi boys, how’s it going?” Mr. Kleinman asked, glancing at each of them in turn.

Jared opened and closed his mouth, but no sound came out.

“Good, thanks, Mr. Kleinman. How’re you?” Miguel asked quickly, giving Jared a minute to compose himself.

But Jared was frozen, eyes darting from his mom to his dad.

“Are you boys staying for dinner?” Mrs. Kleinman asked cheerfully, glancing at her son with concern.

“Oh, we don’t want to intrude,” Connor said, shaking his head. “Especially last minute.”

“Oh, it’s no trouble,” Mrs. Kleinman waved him off. “You know you’re both always welcome for dinner.”

“‘Mom, dad-“ Jared finally managed, his voice cracking a bit. He cleared his throat, fidgeting when they both turned to look at him.

Connor and Miguel both took small steps towards Jared, desperate to comfort him. But they knew they couldn’t. Not yet.

“I, um...” Jared took a deep breath. “I wanted to, um, introduce you to Miguel-“ he paused, gesturing dumbly at him.

“Sweetie, we’ve met Miguel,” Mrs. Kleinman reminded him. “Are you alright?”

Jared swallowed. “I- yeah. Um. I just.. I want to introduce you to Miguel... my boyfriend.”

“Oh!” Mrs. Kleinman smiled, moving toward Jared.

“Um-“ Jared said quickly, halting her mid-step. “Also...“ He glanced back at Connor and Miguel. They gave him nods of encouragement. He sucked in a breath, turning back to his parents. “Also, Connor, my boyfriend.”

There was a beat of silence. Mr. and Mrs. Kleinman glanced at each other, then Mrs. Kleinman moved to Jared and pulled him in for a hug. Jared sank into it, shaking with relief.

“Mazel Tov!” Mr. Kleinman said, shaking first Connor’s hand, then Miguel’s.

“Dinner will be ready in about 40 minutes!” Mrs. Kleinman beamed, giving Jared one last kiss before bustling off to the kitchen, Mr. Kleinman following behind.

Jared’s legs were shaking. Miguel moved to his side and wrapped his arms around him, kissing the top of his head.

“Shit. Did that just... go way better than I ever thought it could?” Jared asked weakly as a Miguel led him to the couch. Connor sat on his other side, sandwiching Jared between them.

“I think it did,” Miguel said with a grin, as Connor laced their fingers.

“I just... didn’t expect that,” Jared admitted. “I mean.. I never actually came out to them. So telling them in one shot that I’m gay _and_ dating two guys is, like, a lot. And they-“

“They clearly love you and want you to be happy,” Miguel said softly, rubbing his hand up and down Jared’s thigh.

Jared nodded, still in shock. He shifted on the couch so he could rest his head on Miguel’s lap and drape his legs over Connor’s. Miguel ran his fingers soothingly through Jared’s hair, while Connor rubbed circles into his stomach.

He must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew, Connor was gently tickling his stomach to wake him up

“Hey, your mom said dinner is ready,” Connor informed him.

Jared jumped to his feet, eyes wide. “Did she come in here? Did she see-?” It took him a minute before he relaxed, remembering he’d told his parents about Connor and Miguel. He sighed, heart pounding.

Connor stood, wrapping him in a hug and kissing him. “You’re safe, Jar.”

Miguel stood, stretching. “I’m starving. You guys ready?”

Jared nodded. Connor grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze before pulling him along to the kitchen. Miguel followed behind, giving Jared’s back a reassuring scratch before they reached the kitchen and settled in.

“Did you have a good nap?” His mom asked, smiling warmly at him.

Jared blushed, nodding.

Mr. Kleinman brought the last dish over and sat. They plated their food, eating in relative silence, punctured by the occasional mindless chatter from Mr. and Mrs. Kleinman.

“So, how did you boys meet?” Mrs. Kleinman asked after awhile.

Jared froze. “Oh-“ Truthfully, he’d bullied Connor a lot before they’d started dating. He was surprised Connor had even agreed to see him, after what Jared had put him through. He didn’t want his parents knowing that..

“Jared and I have gone to school together for years,” Connor said, shrugging. “We just didn’t really.. speak much. But we got paired up on a Spanish project, and realized we had a lot in common.”

“And I’ve known Connor since tenth grade, when he went to boarding school for a bit,” Miguel piped in.

“Boarding school, huh? What made you switch back to public school?”

Connor fidgeted uncomfortably. “It’s a... long story.”

“But,” Miguel said quickly, “we kept hanging out and then Connor and Jared started hanging out because of their project. I went to Connor’s after school one day, Jared was there, and...” He shrugged. “We all just got along.”

They lapsed into silence for awhile, the only sound of knives and forks scrapping against plates.

“So,” Mr. Kleinman finally said.

Jared glanced up. His dad looked uncertain and worried. Jared tensed, gripping his fork so hard, his knuckles turned white. He felt Connor and Miguel each place a hand on his legs to soothe him.

“Not that this matters,” Mr. Kleinman said firmly. “And you don’t even have to tell us, if you don’t want to or you don’t know yet, and not that you have to label it-“

“Dad,” Jared interrupted him. He had a feeling he knew where this was going. “It’s okay to ask.”

Mr. Kleinman nodded. “Are you gay? Or, what was that term we read about..?” He asked, glancing at his wife.

“Bisexual,” Mrs. Kleinman filled in.

“I- wait. You read up on this?” Jared asked, eyes widening.

His parents nodded.

“Well, we had a feeling, so we wanted to be educated on the subject, for whenever you felt comfortable telling us,” his mother explained.

Jared blinked back tears. Connor pulled him in for a side hug, kissing the top of his head, just as Miguel grabbed his hand and squeezed. Jared jumped, eyes widening at the PDA right in front of his parents, but they just smiled at him. He relaxed, sinking into Connor’s hug and squeezing Miguel’s hand back.

“Um. I’m pansexual, actually,” Jared explained. At the confused looks on his parents’ faces, he explained pansexuality to the best of his ability.

“Ah,” Mr. Kleinman nodded. “I think I understand.” He glanced questioningly at Connor and Miguel.

“Bi,” Connor said with a shrug.

“Hella gay,” Miguel grinned.

Jared rolled his eyes at Miguel, but his parents laughed so hard, water came out his dad’s nose.

The conversation shifted after that. Jared’s parents were determined to learn everything they could about Connor, Miguel, and their relationship.

“You know, you’ve KNOWN Connor and Miguel for _eight months_ ,” Jared reminded them. “You don’t have to ask them eight million questions in one night.”

“I wasn’t going to ask eight million questions,” Mr. Kleinman huffed indignantly. “Maybe seven million, but not eight million.”

Jared groaned, dropping his head in his hands. Connor and Miguel snickered at him. He threw them a glare, which only made them snicker again.

When they were done eating, Connor and Miguel were quick to try to help clean the kitchen.

“No, no, you’re our guests. You don’t have to do that,” Mrs. Kleinman insisted. “Jared can help me.”

Jared groaned, rolling his eyes. But he stood up and started gathering the dishes.

“Why don’t you boys and I go have a chat while they clean?” Mr. Kleinman said casually - too casually.

Jared’s head snapped up. He glanced from his dad to Connor to Miguel; both boys had wide, panicked looks on their faces.

“Dad,” Jared warned.

“Just a friendly chat, buddy. Don’t worry,” Mr. Kleinman said with a smile.

Jared narrowed his eyes. “Whenever you tell me not to worry, I worry _more_.”

Mr. Kleinman shrugged, grinning. He motioned for Miguel and Connor to follow him. They sent Jared another panicked look before shuffling after Mr. Kleinman.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure your father will behave,” Mrs. Kleinman assured her son, rubbing his arm. “Now start washing the dishes.”

Jared sighed, doing as he was told. They worked quietly for a few minutes.

“Mom,” Jared said suddenly, staring intently at the dishes in the sink.

“Yes, baby?” She asked, glancing up from where she was working a little ways down the counter.

“You’re- um, I mean..” Jared paused popping a bubble that had formed in the dish soap.

She stepped up beside him, rubbing his arm. “What is it?”

He couldn’t quite meet her eyes. “You’re really.. okay with.. everything?”

She frowned, nudging him to rinse and dry his hands. When he had, she lead him to the table and sat beside him.

“You’re my son, Jared. I love you more than anything else in this world,” she reminded him, brushing her hand through his hair and cupping his cheek.

He bit his lip, staring at the table. “I know.. But...”

“Sweetie, look at me.” She waited until he did. She held his hand, squeezing. “It’s a bit of a shock, and a bit unconventional. But I’ve seen the way you act around Connor and Miguel. You light up when they’re around. As long as they make you happy and treat you well, I’m happy for you.”

Jared’s chin trembled. “They do, mom.”

“Then that’s all that matters,” she said firmly.

Jared blinked back tears, leaning forward and hugging her. She squeezed tight, rubbing his back.

~*~*~

Connor and Miguel sat side-by-side on the couch, glancing nervously at each other, then back at Mr. Kleinman, who was smiling happily at them.

“So, boys,” he said cheerfully. “You know Jared is my only child.”

He was silent for so long, Miguel finally piped up. “Yes, sir!”

Mr. Kleinman threw him a look, and he quickly looked down, mumbling a “sorry.”

“The most important thing is that Jared is happy.”

“We can agree on that,” Connor said firmly.

Mr. Kleinman nodded. “Good. We can also agree, then, that if either of you ever hurt him, I’ll hunt you down, right?”

Connor and Miguel exchanged uneasy looks.

“I’m kidding,” Mr. Kleinman assured them, laughing so hard, he couldn’t breathe. “Oh, the looks on your faces, though!” He cackled - actually cackled.

“I-“ Miguel started, frowning.

“Dad, are you torturing them?” Jared joked as he made his way into the living room. “Is he torturing you?” He asked Connor and Miguel, nudging them so he could sit between them.

“I am _not_ ,” Mr. Kleinman huffed. “I was simply... Letting them know what would happen if they ever hurt you.”

“So you’re _threatening_ them?” Jared asked, glaring at his father.

“No,” Mr. Kleinman scoffed, just as Connor and Miguel said, “ _Yes_!”

“What’s happening?” Mrs. Kleinman asked as she bustled into the room.

“Dad’s _threatening_ my boyfriends,” Jared complained - then froze. It was the first time he’d referred to Connor and Miguel as his boyfriends in a casual way in front of anyone. He glanced at them, then his parents.

“I am _not_ threatening them,” Mr. Kleinman huffed.

“Sure you aren’t, honey,” Mrs. Kleinman said, her voice gentle but firm, like she was speaking to a child. He scowled at her. She grinned, patting his arm.

Jared rolled his eyes, sinking back into the couch. Connor and Miguel pressed closer on either side of him.

“If anyone wants dessert, there are cookies and brownies on the counter,” Mrs. Kleinman informed them.

“I think we’ll go play video games for a bit or something first,” Jared said with a shrug, glancing at Connor and Miguel, who quickly nodded. They were both eager to get out from under the watchful eye of Mr. Kleinman.

Mrs. Kleinman nodded. “Basement door open, please.”

“What?” Jared asked, scrunching his nose in confusion. “That’s never been a rule before.”

“That was before you brought your boyfriends home,” Mrs. Kleinman shrugged.

“Okay, but they’ve been my boyfriends for, like, months,” Jared informed her. “And we had the door closed that whole time.”

Mrs. Kleinman quirked a brow at him. “As long as you’re safe.”

“ _MOM_!” Jared yelped, going bright red.

“Well,” she said coolly. “You’re the one who implied it. Remember that next time you don’t want me to embarrass you.”

Jared grumbled into his hands, blushing so hard, he was sure he was radiating heat.

“Good night, boys!” Mrs. Kleinman said with a grin, dragging her husband upstairs.

“Well, that was fun,” Connor joked.

“Shut up,” Jared grumbled, still hiding his face.

“Hey, you goaded her with that one,” Connor reminded him. “That was all on you.”

“Way to be a supportive boyfriend,” Jared said, glaring at him.

Connor shrugged. “Don’t get cheeky with your mom if you can’t handle the consequences.”

“Mean,” Jared whined. “Miguel, he’s being mean!”

“Sorry, _pendejo_ , but he’s right,” Miguel snickered. “You walked right into that. And it _was_ funny.”

Jared huffed. “You both suck,” he snapped, standing. But before he could get far, they grabbed him and dragged him back down into their laps.

“We do, actually,” Miguel purred.

“Is that a promise or a threat?” Jared teased, stretching out across their legs and grinning up at them.

“Both,” Connor assured him, grinning wickedly.

Jared licked his lips. “Basement?”

Miguel gathered Jared in his arms, standing and dropping him onto his feet. “Sounds good to me.”

Connor stood, stretching. When his hoodie shifted up, exposing his stomach, Jared reached out and poked him.

“Hey!” Connor yelped. “I’ll get you for that!”

“Oh,” Jared smirked, “I hope so.” He turned and made his way to the basement, not bothering to look back to make sure his boyfriends were following him - he was sure they were.


End file.
